Magical Vacation
by Chichi Musa Lynn
Summary: Bloom and her parents went to a vacation in Japan the winx girls decided to tag along. turns out they are serena or should I say sailor moon neighbor.


Magic vacation

Today at Alfea the Winx girls were packing. Today was the last day of school and they were saying their goodbye, each of them were going to their home planet and were not to be see each other again until 5 months. Bloom's planet has been restored but chooses to go on vacation with her adoptive parents.

I'm going to work on my new design on vacation. I wish mom could be here with me. You know I couldn't wait until school was over but now I realize that I'm going to spend 5 months without you guys. I'm going to miss you guys so much". Stella princess of Solaria said.

" we're going to miss you too Stella." Layla said

Yeah don't worry no matter where we are were still going to be the Winx club. Bloom said putting a hand on her friend shoulder to comfort her.

'" Cheer up Stella. it won't be that bad. Like Bloom said were still going to be the Winx club." Musa said

" I know, I'm just going to miss you guys so much". Stella said.

At that said the Winx girls shared a group hug. 30 minutes later all of the girls' bags were packed.

"What are you guys doing over vacation? Flora asked

"Working on new designs. Nothing special, my dad is too busy with ruling Solaria and my mom's not going to be here." Stella said with hint of sadness in her voice. The winx girls give Stella a warm smile feeling sorry for her.

" I don't know what I'm going to do." Aisha said

" The usual I guess. Write some songs and go to the beach." Musa said

" I'm going to Japan with my parents. I don't know why they chose Japan though. I guess it would be great to visit other places". Bloom said

"Japan?." The rest of the girs asked

"It's a place on earth. It's a country I live on America and some people live in Africa, Brasil, Haiti, Japan and China. It's just like here they have different rulers and they speak different language and they also act different." Bloom explained to her friends

" I bet that's going to e fun. I should go with you. Stella said

"Yeah. The winx girls said exept Flora.

" I don't think Bloom's parents will like us tagging along, it's a family vacation we shouldn't interfere. We also need to tell our parents if they okay with it. The vacation house might be too small for us. And they don't have enough tickets." Flora said

" Flora's right you guys." Aisha said

" The house is big enough for all of us. There are 5 bedrooms, my parents picked it because they couldn't find another one. I'll call my mom if she's okay with you guys tagging along. And we could just fly there" Bloom said dialing her house phone number

"Hi mom, I was wondering if the winx can come with me to the vacation. Pretty please. "Bloom said

" Bloom honey we only have 3 tickets". Vanessa said

" They can fly mom". Bloom said

" …I guess so as long as you guys don't make any trouble." Vanessa said

" Bye mom and thanks". Bloom said hanging up the phone

" we can go you guys!" Bloom said

The winx girls shared a hug and each call their parents. Each of their parents said yes. They called the boys to let them know they will be in Japan a week from now and the boys said they will visit sometimes.

" Bloom do you think Mielie can come with me?" Flora said

" Of course there will be enough rooms". Bloom said

" Okay everything is settled. On my calculation it will take us two hours to arrive in Japan if we fly. I think we should go with the boys on their air car. We will get tired along the way, so it's only logical if we take the air car." Tecna said

" That's a great idea Tecna." Aisha said

" We should go to the auditorium .Faragonda has an announcement." Flora said

The winx girls went to the auditorium with their bags. They return their keys to miss. Griselda.

" **ladies this year we've learn so much about magic. all of you have improved very well. some of you are going to come back to alfea next year and some of you will not. you have come so far and i wish you the best in life. Remember all the things that we've taught you. Have a nice vacation." miss. faragonda said**

All the girls from Alfea pack their bags and say their goodbye.


End file.
